


if you wanna go to heaven...

by SUPERNYMPH



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Short One Shot, i'm not even sure if that's a thing but yeah, idk what this is honestly, uhhh, very brief panty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERNYMPH/pseuds/SUPERNYMPH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this probably sucks idk hope u enjoy though</p><p>find me here, <br/>urtriei.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna go to heaven...

"Touch me," Dick begged, pleaded, grinding his lower half against the bed searching for relief. "Touch me, please, touch me."

"You'll have to earn it," Wally whispered, he was so close his breath hitting dicks ear making him shiver in want— need— God, he was so desperate for it.

"Please—," He cut himrself off with a small moan as his fingers twisted around his nipple, "God, please, I need it."

"I love watching you like this... So desperate for it." His hands trailed down her naked spine, drifting over the curve of his ass cheek, warm through the silk fabric.

"Please, _sir_." He slurred hips still moving, searching, even as Wally's hand drew back and landed against his ass cheek again, smacking it hard enough so he'd feel it in the morning.

"Only because you asked nicely." He says his voice near a whisper as his fingers finally— fucking finally— lightly drift over the wet spot forming at the front of his panties, circling lightly at his tip. Dick shivers as he presses into it, arching his back, pushing forward on to Wally's fingers.

"God," He breathed. "Look at you. begging for it." He leaned down close to his ear again, "You've been such a good boy." His fingers move faster over his panties the strokes changing up every few seconds, cupping him whole, stroking him then changing it up again, barley giving him any time to get used to it. "So good for me." He tosses her head back, moaning towards the ceiling, hands reaching to join his only to be slapped away. "Try to touch again and I'll tie you up and fuck you into a whimpering mess." Dick whines at that arching his back again. "You want that? Want your gag as well? Or maybe the blindfold."

"Please— anything just—" He grinds against his hands again whimpering. "Just fuck me, please."

"How can I say no when you asked so nicely?" He asks placing a few scattered kisses to his jaw. "Think you can be good for me tonight? Do what i tell you to?"

"Yes sir." He answers hurriedly.

"We'll see. If you can't, I'll pull you over my knee and slap that little ass of yours until it's hot to the touch you hear me?" And just to prove his point, he squeezes the cheek he'd slapped earlier tightly, earning a loud gasp from him and a frantic nod. "On your back," he orders. He rolls over and instantly wraps his hands around the long metal bars on the headboard. Wally grins in satisfaction before hovering over him, mouthing at his neck as he slides his panties off slowly— so slowly— like they have all the time in the fucking world. He moans impatiently and thrusts his hips up earning him a sharp bite to the neck. "Behave." he says softly but sternly.

"Yes sir." He agrees easily because she knows it'll make him move quicker. And it does. In just a short time, Wally's are jeans are off and he's sticking a few lube covered fingers inside him, feeling him up, feeling him out. He kneels over Dick, bringing his other hand to rub at Dick's slit, spreading the pre cum around his shaft.

"God you're so wet. How'd you get this worked up huh? What would you have done if I hadn't woken up when I did?" Wally taunted, his mouth so close to Dick's neck, nearly nibbling on the sensitive skin there with each word. "Would you have tried to take care of it yourself? Right here in the bed maybe? Trying to keep yourself quiet? Maybe you'd try to be loud on purpose. Hoping I'd wake up and find you ready for it like a little _slut_."

He takes a deep stuttering breath as feels himself clench around Wally fingers reflexively as he shudders and cums, back arching off the bed, hands still holding on to the bed frame, tightening around it. "There you go baby go ahead you deserve it." He mutters as he pumps him through it, kissing along him neck then he slips the three fingers out then starts to touch himself with, stroking over himself gasping lightly, "Perfect," Wally whispers, so quietly he thinks he wasn't supposed to hear it, then lines himself up to take him, "God you're perfect." Then he pushes himself in.


End file.
